How Did I Get Here?
by vjstigall1
Summary: Bella Swan never believed that she was worthy of any man. Especially after meeting Edward Cullen, a restaurateur mogul. They're two people from different worlds that according to some were never meant to coexist, but Bella soon learns that not everything is as it appears.
1. Preface

Hi guys. I know that I haven't written in a really long time and I really sorry about that, but a lot happened within my life. My grandfather passed away. And I have been trying to take care of my mother. I got fired from my job and had to find another one. And one day I realized that I have been taking care of everyone else instead of myself. And I missed the one thing that gave me joy and that was writing. So I decided to come back and start writing again. Once again I sorry that I wasn't writing anything for a long time and I promise not to give up anything that I write from here on out. If you guys enjoy this then I will continue this one on to chapter one. Please let me know by writing a review.

Thanks and have blessed day.

 **Preface**

It was past midnight and we were the only two people left inside the restaurant. We closed at 10:30 p.m. however, I haven't had a chance to leave yet. Everyone else had already finished with their closing routine for the night and headed home. The reason why I hadn't had the chance to leave yet was because of my general manager, Edward Cullen, had asked me to stay after to help him out by setting up a catering order. I honestly wanted to tell him no when he asked since I had already worked over ten hours. I really wanted to go home and rest, but his deep green eyes pleaded with me to help him out and I couldn't say no. I don't what it is about him, but for some reason I can never tell him no.

I had already grabbed utensils, bowls, and plates from the front of house and stacked them over by the bar. I was reaching for the napkins that were stacked next to the glass cups that were used for wine when I suddenly felt movement from behind me. I was scared stiff until I smelled it. Axe cologne. It was my favorite smell. Breathing a sigh of relief, I instantly knew who it was. He was always wearing the same cologne that drove every woman wild when he walked by them. He knows it drives me wild, which is why he wears it all the time. I could feel him breathing heavily on my neck. I closed my eyes as I felt his long fingertips lightly rub themselves up and down against my arms. I leaned my back against him as I arched my neck to him more access.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to fuck you?" he asked me as he light nipped my neck with his lips. I moaned instantly at the contact of his lips on my neck. He once again only had to say one phase to cause my heart to jump into my throat. I had bite my lip to stop myself from continuing to moan. I was slightly terrified because all I could feel was desire coursing through me.

"Stop biting your lip," he commanded. He breathing was labored. I knew he couldn't hold it in much longer, but I didn't want him to know that he was affecting me this much so I kept biting my lip. I heard him growl in pleasure. He stopped nipping my neck and turned me around in his arms. I opened my eyes and met his green eyes. Instead of the pleading eyes I saw earlier this evening, these eyes were burning with a desire. A desire that needed to be fulfilled at that moment. His hands moved away from my arms as he gently put my face into his hands. His thumb began gently rubbing my check up and down.

I could feel him staring at my lips as if he wanted to kiss them. I needed to look away from him. Perhaps if I did look away from him it would deny that there was any passion that was coming between us. However, before I could take this chance he leaned his head forward and lightly kissed me. If was if he knew what I was about to do. His lips were soft and moist. I moaned as he applied more pressure against my lips. His hands fell from my face and he began to wrap his arms around my body. A tongue slipped out of his mouth as it tried to open my lips. I opened my lips allowing his kiss to get more passionate. My right hand grabbed his bronzed hair that stood out in every direction, as our tongues battle for dominance. I sucked on his tongue causing him to growl back. He pulled away breathing heavily. My heart was pounding as I tried to get my breathing labored back to normal.

We stared at each other. It was probably only a few minutes, yet it felt like we were staring at each other for hours. How did we get here? This wasn't supposed to happen. We're two different types of people. He comes from a world of wealth and I come from a world of the poor. I'm still trying to make it in the world and he's already made it. We would never make it as a couple. Especially since he getting married soon to Tanya Denali, fashion icon and model. What I'm doing? How could I possibly have an affair with an engaged man?


	2. Chapter 1: A Downward Spiral

**Chapter 1: A Downward Spiral**

Isabella Swan

775 East St. Apt #10

Seattle, Washington

98101

Dear, Ms. Isabella Swan, your rent still hasn't been received as of June 10th. Therefore, as a result and according to your lease a late charge has been added to your total balance that you owe. Your total balance is $625. This balance must be paid **immediately**. This is a serious matter and your attention is required. Failure to act may lead to an eviction. Please contact me as soon as possible. I will be in my office between the hours of 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. Monday thru Friday.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Cope

" _I can't believe it_ ," I thought to myself as I stared at my door. This notice wasn't what I needed to see today. My heart was slowly creeping up to my throat as the tears began to build into my eyes. I turned my head from side to side. Praying that none of the other tenants saw this notice on my door. Quickly I opened my purse in pure desperation to grab my keys before anyone saw me cry. My hands were shaking when I was finally able to pull my keys out of my purse. My breathing was becoming uneven as my heart began to pound furiously. I put the key into the lock and turned it to get inside my apartment. I grabbed the late rent notice before I pulled my keys from the lock and I quietly shut the door. A sob escaped from my throat and the tears flowed down as I slid down the door. This is the hardest I've cried in months.

There's a reason why I haven't been able to pay any of my rent in the last two months. I lost my job two months ago and I haven't been able to find other job since. Everyday I've been interviewing for jobs since I got canned at _Bella Italia_. I was a host at the restaurant for five years. The service manager Tyler Crowley, who had been there for two years had been hitting on me for several months. I told him that I wasn't interested that he needed to stop. Yet, he kept doing it, so I ignored him. It wasn't until I saw him approaching a server named Angela, who clearly kept telling him that she had a boyfriend that I had finally had enough.

I confronted him about what he was doing with Angela and that how he needed to stop with the sexual harassment of his employees. The prick had the nerve to accuse me of being jealous. I informed him that I wasn't jealous and that I was going to tell our General Manager, Eric about what he was doing. As I walked away I felt so empowered. I couldn't wait to tell Eric next week about how Tyler was harassing the employees, however, I knew I would have to wait a bit longer since he was on vacation. Nevertheless, the rest of the week had been relatively quiet since I confronted Tyler. He wasn't harassing me or Angela anymore. I thought that perhaps he had gotten the message and he was going to finally stop and act like a manager.

However, it wasn't the case because next week when I walked into the door Eric pulled me aside and told me that I was fired. Fired due complaints from other employees. He told me that it wasn't anything personal, but my aggressive behavior toward Tyler had become unacceptable and the other employees were scared of my attitude. I was blow away. I couldn't believe it. I tried to explain the reason why my attitude toward Tyler was so harsh, but Eric didn't believe me and said that he asked the other employees their opinion of Tyler and they replied that he was the best manager they had and that I was the problem. I was livid. As I was walking out the door Angela slipped a note into my hand. It turns out that Tyler had threatened everyone that if they didn't say that I had been a terrible employee that they would be fired. She had asked me not to say anything for fear of also being fired.

Five years… I've wasted five years of my life for what? Five years of coming in early, helping out the team, and doing positions that I wasn't qualified for. I never asked for recognition for anything that I did. I just wanted to make sure that everyone else was set up for success. Trying to be model employee for the team only to be kicked out to the curb for standing up for my crew. What a way to go out…I never thought that my life would be like this. Struggling from day to day. I never dream this for myself. I went to college for five years to be a journalist only to be told we can't hire you is because you don't have enough experience. How can I get experience if you don't give me the chance to have experience?

I can't produce anymore tears because I'm cried out. I'm emotionally dead and I don't know how much more I can take.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

I look up to see my cell phone ringing furiously as it sat on my living room table. As I get up from the floor I notice that the number from my phone is a number that I don't recognize. I'm hesitant to pick it up, it could be another bill collector wanting money from me that I don't have. However, I take the risk and pick up the phone.

"Hello," I say, my voice is broken from crying so much.

"Hello, Is Isabella Swan there?" the caller asked.

"Yes this is she," I replied.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen from _Code Red_ and I saw your application through our invoice. I was wondering if you would like to come for an interview today," Ms. Cullen said. _Code Red? I've never heard of this restaurant._ I thought to myself. I honestly couldn't remember applying to this restaurant. I had applied to so many places they all blurred at once at one point. But a job is a job and I willing to do anything I have to keep my home. It's the only thing that I have left at this point.

"Ms. Swan? Are you still there?" she inquired.

"Yes, Yes I am. What time?" I asked her quickly. My thoughts are spinning a mile a minute.

"Is four o'clock okay with you?"

"Yes," I say confidently. "It's perfect."

So it seems that Bella has had a lot of people taking advantage of her. Would you guys consider her a push over? Has this situation ever happened to you guys? I know it's happened to me. Once again thank you guys for reading this and **please write a review!** They really do help me. And to those who asked this story will have HEA! So don't worry! It will take some time to get there, but there will be one.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2: The Interview

**Chapter 2: The Interview**

It's 3:45 p.m. I'm fifteen minutes early, but I'm anxious. This could be it. A job that could help me keep my house. Here I am sitting inside a brown colored booth waiting for Ms. Cullen to interview me and my hands are shaking uncontrollably. I laced my fingers together to keep the shaking to a minimum. I take a deep breath to steady myself. I need to be calm. Freaking out right now won't help my case, but my anxiety is beginning to take over. What if this doesn't work out? What I'm going to do if I lose my house? I can't go back to live with my mother she'd never let me live it down. I can see that phone conservation now.

"Isabella, what's wrong now? I told you not to go to the city? It causes nothing, but trouble," She would reply in a snarky tone. I truly love my mother, but there are times when I think she refuses to allow me to have a say in anything. When I was 7 she made me take ballet to be more coordinated because I was too clumsy. I told her that I hated it and she told me to suck it up. At the age of 12 she had me join my middle school volleyball team to in order to be popular. I told her that I wasn't good and that the team hated me. She said that I was being ridiculous and to deal with it. At 16, Michael Newton, who was one of the most popular guys in school asked me to go out with him and I told that I wasn't interested in dating. When my mother, Renee found out and forced me to tell him that I changed my mind, saying that it was in my best interest to get a boyfriend now because no one would want a girl like me because I'm different.

If not wearing make-up or wearing dresses and avoiding all shopping trips makes me different then I'm okay with that. I'd rather be different than be a stuck up fake bitch whose only in it for appearances. Appearances are important, but it's the personality behind the appearance that counts. I think that's why she likes my older brother, Emmett more even through she'd never admit it. Emmett Swan, captain of the football team, student council president, prom king, and he got a four-year scholarship to Washington State University for Football. He's everything that I'm not. I wanted to be a writer, but she said that's a fools' dream that I'd be wasting my time. She would always say why couldn't be more realistic like my brother. He's making something of himself. Growing up my self-esteem was so low, hell it's still low. There was only one person who actually believed that I could be an writer. My father, Charlie.

Charlie was the Police Chief of Forks. He was a man of law and order and sometimes he brought it home with him, but he always knew how to read people. He saw that real me behind the influences that Renee would try to instill in me. I was a daddy's girl. He was one who took me to the library for the first time. He helped me read all seven of the Harry Potter books even though he complained saying that it was too long of a series. When I told him my desires of being a writer during one of reading sessions. He brought me my first computer making an excuse to my mother saying that I could use it for school knowing I use it for my stories. I miss him so much. He was killed in car accident trying to stop someone from speeding. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

My mother didn't even shed a tear at his funeral. She didn't even give a reaction when we heard the news. I detest the fact that she didn't show any emotion at his death. It was like she didn't even care. To this day she complains about him and he's not even here to defend himself. I'm afraid that I'm beginning to hate her and I've never hated anyone not even my worst enemy. To me hate is such a strong word that it should hardly be used. Perhaps, I'm thinking too much.

The sound of clicking heels distracts me from thinking any longer. I look up from my hands to see a petite young woman, whose short cropped black hair stood out in every direction. Her green eyes were brightly shining at me. She wore a white polo shirt that had a red stripe in the middle of the shirt. She also wore black dress pants with red Jimmy Choo shoes.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you Ms. Swan," she said smiling sweetly at me. Her hand stretched out to mine in order to shake my hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Thank you for offering me the interview," I replied back as I shook her hand in return. She let go of my hand as she sat down in the booth across from me.

I nervously licked my lips and pressed them together trying to contain my nerves.

"So Ms. Swan tell me a little bit about yourself?" She asked me looking at me intently.

"Well I graduated from Washington State University with a Journalism degree about five ago. My father died shortly after I graduated. My love of writing came from my father. As I was growing up every night we would read so many different stories together. From _Da Vinci Code_ to _The Chronicles of Narnia_. So when he died it was a tough blow for my family and…myself. I came back home to help my family and during that time I was unable to obtain a job within the field that I applied for. I have a couple of loans that were coming in and I needed a job to pay for them so I applied for a restaurant called _Bella Italia._ I worked there for five years and then I was let go due to unforeseen circumstances."

Ms. Cullen stared at me with a mixture of emotions as I told her my story. Her facial expression went from happiness to sadness, to weirdly curiosity? But why would she so curious?

"Well first of all I'm very sorry for your loss. My own parents died when I was at a very young age, so I understand the pain of losing someone who you love very dearly. It's not easy to get over," she said thoughtfully as she moved her hand on top of mine and gave it a squeeze. She paused for a minute. She was thoughtfully choosing her next words carefully.

"Secondly did you give up writing when your father died?"

I was absolutely speechless. Stunned is more of how I felt. I couldn't believe that she asked me this question. It was if she took the breath right of out of me by asking me this question. I wanted to shout out no that I didn't lose my passion, but the truth is that I have. It probably died slowly each time I walked into the door of my old job. I was more concerned about taking care of my family. After my father passed, so did my desire.

"Yes…yes I did. He was the only one of my family who actually supported me of what I wanted to do when I got older. He was truly my rock and my guide. He didn't care about the superficial things just the simpler things." I could feel my tears beginning to build up in my eyes. Why is it was so easy talking to her? It was if we were creating a new connection with each other. A bond that I didn't want to let go off. I was telling her things that I never told anyone. Hiding the truth from people was always easier. At least if I kept it hidden I wouldn't get hurt.

"Why do you need this job?" She asked as she handed me a napkin that was located inside a napkin holder that was sitting on the table.

"I'm on the verge of being evicted from my home and I can't…lose my home. It's all I have left." I blubbered out to her as I was weeping into the napkin.

Her hand suddenly left mine. I could hear the creaking of the booth as she shifted her weight away from the booth. I felt a dip of the booth's cushion that I was sitting in. Two arms creeped around my body and pulled into a warm body. The soft polo of Ms. Cullen's shirt was rubbing against my face. She squeezed her arms tightly around my body. I froze in shock. My eyes were blinking a mile a minute.

"I know that this isn't normal interview behavior, but you really need a hug. You've had a hard life. You lost someone who inspired you and you seem like a wonderful girl who just needs some help. You need support and I want to be that for you if you let me. I'm willing to give you a job. It won't be easy, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

She pulled away from me and she smiled at me. Her green eyes were captivating. It was if she was saying trust me with her eyes.

"You would be working with my brother, Edward as his assistant. He is the General Manager of _Code Red_. His previous assistant is moving away across the county because his fiancé received a promotion and he wanted to be with her. Edward is very ill tempered and needs someone who understands the restaurant business, but he also needs someone who will be patient with him as well. Patience is something that he doesn't do well with. I think you would be perfect candidate for the job and I'm never wrong when it comes to hiring the right people and you are wonderful human being."

She stepped out of the booth and stood in front of the table. She leaned forward as she put both of her hands on the table.

"So Isabella are you interested in the job?" She said still smiling as if she already knew my answer.

This is my chance at a new life, but the question is do I want to buy what she's selling? She's saying that she wants to help me and I want to believe every word that she said. There's something strange about her, but there's no turning back. I've got to take it. I must take this leap of faith.

"When do I start?"

AN: First off I'm so sorry that I couldn't get this to you guys sooner. I'm in Drum Corps and we had several rehearsals and a competition this past week so it's been crazy busy. But the good news is that we got first in our class! YAY! But back to the story. So Bella took the job. Alice really does seem like she wants to help so this leads to a question of the day! **Have you ever taken a leap of faith? If so tell me about I'd love to hear about it. Write a review please they really do help!**

Thanks for reading and the write the next chapter probably by the end of this week. Who knows we may meet Edward in the next chapter?


End file.
